cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Todd and the Book of Pure Evil (2010 series)
[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1558128/ Todd and the Book of Pure Evil] (TV series; 2010 - 2012) aka Todd & The Book of Pure Evil Summary A stoner metalhead named Todd Smith, his crushee Jenny, his best friend Curtis, and the geeky Hannah search their high school for a mayhem-causing Satanic spell book while being opposed by Atticus, the evil guidance counselor. Male Deaths * Shamier Anderson [Lon] (Episode 2.8 - Loser Generated Content) * Ryan Ash [Anthony] (Episode 1.3 - Rock N' Roll Zombies Know Best) * Ben Beauchemin [Reggie] (Episode 2.8 - Loser Generated Content) * Tristan Carlucci [Lenny] (Episode 2.11 - B.Y.O.B.O.P.E.) * Allan Wallace Dunkeld [Gus] (Episode 2.9 - Deathday Cake) * Francis Fontaine [Minion One] (Episode 2.10 - 2 Girls, 1 Tongue) * Garrett Hnatiuk [Rufus] (Episode 2.3 - Daddy Tissues) * Alex House [Todd Smith] (Episodes 2.6 - Fisting Fantasy, 2.8 - Loser Generated Content) * Toby Hughes [Sebastian Fury] (Episode 1.3 - Rock N' Roll Zombies Know Best) * Jamie Johnston [Devon Morrow] (Episode 2.3 - Daddy Tissues) * Chris Leavins [Atticus Murphy Jr.] (Episode 2.12 - The Toddyssey) * Stan Lesk [Minion Fred] (Episode 2.10 - 2 Girls, 1 Tongue) * Richard McMillan [Minion Bob] (Episode 2.1 - Redierment Home) * Ross McMillan [Pat Kolinsky] (Episode 2.3 - Daddy Tissues) * Curtis Moore [Mr. Farley] (Episode 1.2 - How to Make a Homunculus) * Brian Richardson [Minion George] (Episode 2.10 - 2 Girls, 1 Tongue) * Julian Richings [Hooded Leader] (Episode 1.13 - A Farewell to Curtis' Arm) * Brodie Sanderson [Elliot Everwood] (Episode 2.12 - The Toddyssey) * Vas Saranga [Daryl Chandrakala] (Episode 1.10 - The Ghost of Chet Sukowski) * Sean Skene [Monster Fat, The Red Knight] (Episodes 1.5 - Monster Fat, 2.6 - Fisting Fantasy) * Matthew Stefanson [Kyle] (Episode 2.6 - Fisting Fantasy) * Clayton T. Stewart [Orderly] (Episode 2.1 - Redierment Home) * Blake Taylor [Minion Dave] (Episode 2.10 - 2 Girls, 1 Tongue) * Max Topplin [Len Bergman] (Episode 1.12 - Checkmate) * Bill Turnbull [Curtis Weaver] (Episodes 1.13 - A Farewell to Curtis' Arm, 2.6 - Fisting Fantasy) * Jeremy Walmsley [Troy] (Episode 2.9 - Deathday Cake) * Benjamin Charles Watson [Simon] (Episode 1.4 - Gay Day) * Brandon Wong [Clarence Lau] (Episode 1.6 - Invasion of the Stupid Snatchers) Female Deaths * Alisson Amigo [Crystal] (Episode 2.4 - Simply the Beast) * Hilary Carroll [Leslie] (Episode 2.2 - The Student Body) * Maggie Castle [Jenny Kolinsky] (Episodes 1.13 - A Farewell to Curtis' Arm, 2.6 - Fisting Fantasy, 2.12 - The Toddyssey) * Sarah Constible [Ms. Lily] (Episode 1.9 - Big Bad Baby) * Amy Couldwell [Gyna] (Episode 2.5 - Jungle Fever) * Kathleen Gallagher [Sharon] (Episode 1.9 - Big Bad Baby) * Barbara Gordon [Older Older Martha-Ruth] (Episode 2.9 - Deathday Cake) * Amy Groening [Lacey] (Episode 2.9 - Deathday Cake) * Angela Jill Guingcangco [Charlotte] (Episode 2.10 - 2 Girls, 1 Tongue) * Kristen Harris [Raven] (Episode 1.3 - Rock N' Roll Zombies Know Best) * Melanie Leishman [Hannah B. Williams] (Episodes 1.13 - A Farewell to Curtis' Arm, 2.6 - Fisting Fantasy, 2.12 - The Toddyssey, 2.13 - Black Tie Showdown) * Brooke Palsson [Ariel] (Episode 2.4 - Simply the Beast) * Suzanne Pringle [Marcy] (Episode 1.3 - Rock N' Roll Zombies Know Best) * Krystle Snow [Darted Student] (Episode 2.10 - 2 Girls, 1 Tongue) * Karissa Strain [Britney] (Episode 1.7 - Terrible Twin Turf Tussle) * Katie Strain [Delilah] (Episode 1.7 - Terrible Twin Turf Tussle) * Satara Subedar [Eliza] (Episode 2.11 - B.Y.O.B.O.P.E) * Ali Tataryn [Emily] (Episode 1.5 - Monster Fat) * Kate Yacula [Jasmine] (Episode 2.4 - Simply the Beast) Notes * Based on a 2003 short film. * This show ended on a cliffhanger right before it was canceled after the second season. The story was finally concluded in 2017 in the animated film [[Todd and the Book of Pure Evil: The End of the End (2017 animated film)|''Todd and the Book of Pure Evil: The End of the End'']]. It's highly recommended to watch the show before the movie; otherwise many of the film's plot points might not make sense. * The title card for this show spells the title with an ampersand rather than the word "and". However, the official spelling on IMDb uses the word "and". This is also the title used by iTunes. * This show has tons of blood and gore. It's always played for comic effect but the show is definitely not for the squeamish. There's also a lot of crass/lewd humor (especially from Jason Mewes' character), so the show is also not for the prudish. * Many other unlisted students suffer gruesome deaths; however, the actors/actresses are completely uncredited. Category:TV Series Category:2010 TV series debuts Category:2012 TV series endings Category:Space TV series Category:Horror Category:Slasher Category:Comedy